This invention is intended to give the institutions a simple and secure way to identify the fake credentials without much effort, since each institution could be in a position to see the authentication status of each credential. Based on this, an informed decision could be taken by the institution, without leaving anything to chance.
This invention is also intended to replace the current practices of attaching paper copies of credentials as proofs achievements as and when a candidate applies to an institution. This institution may be academic or research based or professional or employment based or a government body or a non-government body etc.                These credentials serve their purpose in due diligence, but also:                    Use huge amounts of paper to make these credential copies            Occupy huge spaces in storage cabinets that are then discarded after a few years            Maintaining the stored credentials itself becomes a challenging task and retrieving large voluminous files is also a challenge in itself.            Potential to become a security nuisance since the discarded copies have misuse potential.                        
Other than this humungous amount of wastage of paper, there is also a large wastage of time. The candidate has to get a copy made, get it attested at times by someone credible, and then post/courier these copies.
Further, CertiSafe system intends to make redundant the practice of getting these paper copies ‘attested’ or validated by the issuing institution and/or through a specified set of officials (government or non-government) or public notaries.                CertiSafe also makes redundant the practice of self-attestation, which is not valid in any case and a practice that has risen from the ‘innocent unless proven guilty’ philosophy, since a person intent on committing a fraud through fake credentials would not have the morality levels that make him stop to self-attest.        
Issues seen with the current Credential authentication practice are detailed in Annexure-1.